A Coven AND a family
by Tea-girl.Janto
Summary: After bella's 18th birthday, Jasper needs a father. Only one person knows who can make him better, even if Jasper doesn't think so. Carlisle/Jasper father/son. Maybe a bit of a bonding session in another story depending on how this one turns out.


**I think that fan fiction needs more Carlisle and Jasper fic's because i really love seeing that father son relationship between them. X**

**Enjoy of please review XD  
**

"Check on Jasper, I'm sure he's very upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you."

Wrong.

I could hear him from the kitchen. No-one could make me feel better. I can't control my thirst like they can and there is no excuse why I can't. I have been in this coven long enough. I sat on the kitchen table with my head bowed and contemplated with myself over what I should do. Could running away be an option?

"No"

Ah, the mind reader. He should be angry at me. It's just reasonable to be. I nearly killed his girlfriend. That can't be. I feel sadness not anger. I don't understand I nearly killed his girlfriend and he's not even remotely angry at me.

"I'm not angry at you. You couldn't help yourself." He explained.

I couldn't listen to him. I knew I couldn't help myself but as I said before, there is no excuse. Not even that. I needed time alone and hoped that he would understand that. When I fled into the forest I knew that he did. He could have stopped me before I even started running but he didn't. As I ran I thought about all the people that would be disappointed.

Alice, finally thinking that she can trust me around humans and ruining it all my almost killing her best friend.

Edward, for almost killing his girlfriend when he thought that he could trust me to even be at her stinking party.

Carlisle, the one I find most important for some odd reason. I tried to prove to him that I can restrain my thirst, but I failed and disappointed him.

I stopped when I saw and opening in the middle of the dark forest. A circle filled with nothing but dirt and one long log I assume was once a tree. I sat down, thinking of what I could do to make the situation better. Plenty of idea's filled my head. Running away, Suicide…even suicide from the Volturi. They won't let me go back into their coven, no matter what Edward said. Carlisle wouldn't allow it.

Speaking of Carlisle…his scent lingered through the air. I rose my head to find him sitting cross legged on the ground in front of me. Edward must have told him I ran out of the house.

"Edward didn't tell me you were here."

Sometimes I wonder if he's the mind reader.

"Alice did." He informed me calmly. "She told me you ran out of the house and I have to find you before you do anything stupid."

I stared at him for little while wondering why he would come. Was he going to kick me out?

"Sir? If I may, could I ask you a question?" I asked, unsure about what his answer might be.

**Carlisle POV**

I looked at him skeptically. Why can't he call me Carlisle like everyone else? Does he not think that he also is a part of this family? Alice certainly does. I need to talk to everyone about this when we get back. They need to at least try to make him feel like family.

"Sure, go ahead." I answered, wondering about what he might have gotten himself into by answering yes.

"Are you ganna to kick me out?" He asked. His southern accent piercing through, this is what always happened when he was upset, even though he would never admit it.

I was truly taken aback by this. I had no idea why he would everything this. I needed to find out why.

"Why would you think this?" I asked, concern written all over my face. I knew he didn't like anyone feeling concerned about him but I couldn't help it.

He bowed his head and I felt the embarrassment radiating off him. He was never any good at hiding his emotions when he was upset either.

"Ah dunno, it's just, that was what usually happened when someone misbehaved. Well, that or death." He explained.

He lifted his head enough that he could talk but not enough for me to see his face. I lifted his so that he could look at me. As soon as I saw that pained expression on his face, I knew that I needed to be a father to that kid so I did what any good father would do. Comfort him. He doesn't really like to be touched but this was the moment that he needed me most. I sat on the log he was sitting on and wrapped my arms around him so that his head could rest on my shoulder. After a few seconds past, he finally gave in and relaxed under my embrace. We sat like that for a couple of minutes until I finally kissed his head and got up. He looked at me like a lost puppy.

"Let's go home" I walked at human speed towards the house, then when he nodded and got up, I started to run, looking behind me to find him running after me.

**Please tell me if you like it. If you do i will write a bonding session between the cullens either before all this happens or after.**


End file.
